fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico's Chiliworks
Rico's Chiliworks is a mini-game that makes its debut in Papa's Cheeseria. The objective is to get the flow of chili to the bowl from a certain starting point, using whatever pipes are made available to the player. Players have to click the pipes to turn them in the right direction, and make them all line up before the chili starts flowing. Papa's Cheeseria Prizes # Bacon Poster #Plaid Shirt # Blue Flag #Fingerless Gloves # Hanging Plant #White Stripe Belt #Turtleneck # Wood Grain Wall #Beanie # Buffalo Poster # Dark Wood Floor #Laced Shoes #Royal Crown Bonus: * Lg. Onion Crate * Rowdy Rico Arcade * Soda Machine Papa's Cheeseria Prize Gallery Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's_Chiliworks - Prize 1.png|Prize 1 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 2.png|Prize 2 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 3.png|Prize 3 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 4.png|Prize 4 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 5.png|Prize 5 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 6.png|Prize 6 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 7.png|Prize 7 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 8.png|Prize 8 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 9.png|Prize 9 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 10.png|Prize 10 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 11.png|Prize 11 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 12.png|Prize 12 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 13.png|Prize 13 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 Papa's Cheeseria - Rico's Chiliworks - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prizes #Sm. Onion Crate # Vanilla Poster #Md. Wingeria Table #Sky Ninja Flag # Cinco Stripes # Chips Poster #Army Onion #Onion Gum #Portallini Theme # Creameo Poster #Sm. Ninja Table #Griller Stadium # Palm Tree Bonus: * Sm. Chili Crate * Sm. Baseball Table Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes #Light Beads # Vanilla Poster # Sunshine Shirt # Bumblebee Pants # Green Striped Wall # Rainblow Gum #Gondoliers Hat # Luau Umbrella # Red Letter Jacket # Blue Plaid Floor #Green Butterflies # Md. Blossom Table #Viking Helmet Bonus * Bronze Medal * Sliver Medal * Gold Medal Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prize Gallery 1.png 2prize.png 3prize.png Papa's Bakeria Prizes #Burple Tee # Fudge Poster # Teal Zigzag Floor #Retro Hockey Jersey # Small Jubilee Table #Stripe Armwarmers # Halloween Poster #Brown Fedora # Starstripe Wall #Sweatband #Raccoon Cap # Spindly Spider #Bomber Jacket Bonus: * Bronze Medal * Sliver Medal * Gold Medal Papa's Bakeria Prize Gallery Silver Medal.jpg|Silver Medal gold medal.png|Gold medal Papa's Taco Mia HD Prizes # Feast Velvet Rope # Log Cabin Wall #Yellow Laces # Striped Belt # Portallini Poster # Planter Box # Portallini Shirt # Luau Visor # Valentine's Balloons #Racoon Cap # Walnut Floor # Star Jacket #Gold Wristwatch Bonus: * Chai Reverb Gum Papa's Taco Mia HD Prize Gallery Chiliwork THD 2.png|2 Chiliwork THD 3.png|3 Chiliwork THD 4.png|4 Papa's Sushiria Prizes # Almond Poster #Beanie # Planter Box #Pinstripe Pants # Blue Plaid Floor # Raglan Shirt # Comic Books # Windbreaker # Small Cinco Table # Sneakers # Teal Stripe Wall # Striped Messenger Bag # Banana Gum Bonus: * Drum Set Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prizes # Patriotic # Log Fence # Hardshell Poster # Valentine Balloons # Md. Rainbow Table #Md. Onion Crate # Pot o' Gold #Red Sky Wall # Valentine's Poster # Palm Tree # Green Lobby # Lg. Harvest Table #Golden Tiles Bonus: * Stack of Tires * Bat Fence * Papa Statue Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prize Gallery Chiliworks TMTG 1.png|1 Chiliwork TMTG 2.png|2 Chiliwork TMTG 3.png|3 Chiliwork TMTG 4.png|4 Chiliworks TMTG 5.png|5 Chiliwork TMTG 6.png|6 Chiliwork TMTG 7.png|7 Chiliwork TMTG 8.png|8 Chiliwork TMTG 9.png|9 Chiliwork TMTG 10.png|10 Chiliwork TMTG 11.png|11 Chiliwork TMTG 12.png|12 Chiliwork TMTG 13.png|13 Chiliworks (Bronze) TMTG.png|Rare Prize (Bronze) Chiliworks (Silver) TMTG.png|Rare Prize (Silver) Chiliworks (Gold) TMTG.png|Rare Prize (Gold) Papa's Pizzeria HD Prizes #Plain Pants #Sausage Poster #Layered Polo # Corn Stalks # Cobblestone Floor #Logo Cap # Surfboard Papa's Pizzeria HD Prizes Gallery Chiliwork ZHD 1.png|1 Chiliwork ZHD 2.png|2 Chiliwork ZHD 3.png|3 Chiliwork ZHD 4.png|4 Chiliwork ZHD 5.png|5 Chiliwork ZHD 6.png|6 Chiliwork ZHD 7.png|7 Chiliwork ZHD 8.png|8 Papa's Hot Doggeria HD # Diet Poster # Backpack # Surfboard Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Prizes Gallery Chiliwork HHD 1.png|1 Chiliwork HHD 2.png|2 Chiliwork HHD 3.png|3 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! # Md. Cinco Table # Diet Poster #Purple Print # Autumn Tree # Flapjacks Poster Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Prizes Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rico's Chiliworks (1).png|1 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rico's Chiliworks (2).png|2 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rico's Chiliworks (3).png|3 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rico's Chiliworks (4).png|4 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rico's Chiliworks (5).png|5 Trivia *The game is based on the classic computer games Pipe Dream or Pipe Mania. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!